Shadow that Vanishes in the Night
NOTE: SHADOW THAT VANISHES IN THE NIGHT IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Shadow that Vanishes in the Night (Shadow) is a male RainWing hunter for The Tribe of the Rising Sun, and he is one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. Description Like all hunters, Shadow has the SwiftnessRune on his chest. He also has all the other runes most dragons get when they are growing up. Like most hunters, he camouflages his scales, although it isn't really necessary for him to wear any paint on his scales for camouflage when he can just shift them into the colors he wants them to be. He'll only wear paint on them on formal occasions. When not blending into his surroundings, Shadow usually keeps his scales black with very dark midnight blue and forest green swirls covering them. His scales are almost always like this except when he is in the middle of an important hunt, in which he turns completely invisible so it's nearly impossible his prey will be able to spot him. He has a young, lean, fit body with bright sky blue eyes that stand out against his very dark scales. Personality Shadow is a very practical dragon. He believes you should always make a logical, well-thought-out choice, rather than a quick, spontaneous one. He rarely makes decisions using his heart, usually making decisions using his head. This isn't to say he's emotionless; he just tries to control them and not let them get in the way of doing the sensible thing. He is very down-to-earth, and a very no-nonsense type of dragon. He can't stand dawdling, procrastinating, or not using your time wisely. He has a quick wit and is very smart. He hates unnecessary violence very much, and is not quite as war-like as the rest of his tribe. Shadow is very patient when on the hunt, but when outside of his job, he is known for being impatient and having a bit of a sharp tongue. He may be easily irritated, but it's much harder to get him absolutely furious. He can have a decent control of his emotions when he wants to, but when he doesn't, you should avoid him. One of the few ways to get him angry is to not let him get things done the way he wants them to get done, as he is surprisingly stubborn. He loves being in control of things, and is very defiant to authority. If there is anyone who is proud, it's Shadow. He isn't necessarily arrogant or vain, but it is a very bad idea to wound his pride, and he will do almost anything to defend it. He will even do irrational things (which is very rare for Shadow) to keep his dignity. This is his downfall, as it is hard for him to step down and admit he is wrong about something. History When Shadow was still a young dragonet, not older than the age of three, all the other male dragonets his age, especially his brother, were interested in becoming warriors, seeming strong and brave, fighting to the death for their tribe. Shadow was not like all the other dragonets, since he thought fighting simply for glory was ridiculous and served little use to the tribe. He wasn't keen on becoming a healer either though. He wasn't the best at remembering remedies, and he was never the most empathetic of dragons. He didn't think he'd be very helpful to the tribe as a healer. What he really wanted to be though was a hunter. He liked the idea of being someone to constantly provide for the tribe and made sure it never starved. He liked the thought of the thrill he would get when on the hunt. That was whast he wanted to be. His warrior brother though, thought it was stupid and weak for Shadow to become a hunter, and he thought that Shadow would be a much better warrior than a hunter. He would constantly complain that Shadow didn't have what was in the best interest of the tribe, while Shadow thought he was the one doing what was best for the tribe, and that his brother wasn't. They constantly argued when they were around each other because of this, and a feud developed between the brothers. Despite what he thought at the time, deep down, Shadow cared for his brother. Shadow trained as a hunter for a while. Most of it came somewhat naturally to him, except that he was often too impatient, leading him to go for the kill too early and lose all of the prey. It took a while for him to master patience when on the hunt, but once he did, he became an extremely skilled hunter. The only time many other dragons might see him patient is when he is on the hunt. He then got the Swiftness Rune after he was ready to become a hunter, while his brother got the Dauntless Rune when he was ready to become a warrior. For the first time in many years, Shadow wasn't angered by his brother, and he was actually proud of him. This was the time when they were just starting to forgive each other for all their arguments as dragonets. The next day though, Shadow's brother went off into battle, and in the battle, his brother died. Shadow was devastated. He missed his brother much more than he thought he would, and this caused him to hate unnecessary violence, and he became a bit more peaceful dragon after what had happened. Abilities Shadow excels at camouflaging, which is very useful, considering he is a hunter. Like most RainWings, he has a strong, prehensile tail, and he has venom. He isn't very good at using his venom though, because he doesn't have much experience using it. He isn't very strong, but he is very fast and agile, on the ground and in the air. His wits are also very helpful in many situations. Trivia *He is 11 years old (22 in dragon years). *He has a small fear of thunderstorms, which he refuses to tell anyone about. Gallery RainWingBase.png|A typical RainWing. Art by Joy Ang. EclipseGift.jpg|Awesome picture by Phoenix! Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Characters